Valentines Day Special
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: "I hate Valentine so much," Roland whispered, closing his eyes, "it reminds me too much of you, after all its the day we meet. I miss you and I always will. Lorelei, my first love, rest well, and thank you for the love you gave me." [Takes place after 'WANTED: Castle Steward' three-part Christmas Special]


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC Zwick.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Miranda awoke to the sound of scribbling on parchment; she sat up to find the space beside her empty and cold a soft light drifting in from under the chamber door. The Queen glanced over to the curtain covered window to see the seams still dark, 'what is he doing up?' she asked herself, pulling back the covers.

Quickly placing her feet in a pair of slippers before the castle chill could steal their heat Miranda moved from the bedroom to the sitting room her nightgown billowing out behind her as she had forgone her robe.

"Rollie!?" she called to the King.

Roland jumped at the voice, "Miranda!? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Roland smiled, "just finishing some paperwork before heading out."

Realization crossed Miranda's face, "I forgot about that, will you alright?"

"Of course, time heals all wounds as the saying goes. Why don't you head back to bed, it's only one in the morning for crying out loud." Roland said with a chuckle.

"You should get some more sleep as well," Miranda said, taking the paperwork from his hands and placing it on a side table, "there is no harm in rest, especially after everything that has happened the past months."

"Well...maybe the paperwork can wait, but this time of day, there is no one around…"

Miranda placed a finger over her husband's lips, "say no more, love, I understand."

"I know you do, your perhaps one of the only people around that would," Roland said after pulling the callused hand away, "I'll be back soon."

"Roland, take all the time you need Valentines is a difficult holiday for us both, make sure to take a jacket its sill winter you know."

The King nodded, pulling on his regular outer coat, kissing his wife Roland exited their room and headed down the corridor, no need for a candle as the staff had left the sconce's lit, the King smiled knowing it had been Bailywick who ordered the flames left alight.

Making his way to the back gardens, he took one of the candles for its place and walked outside. Miranda had been right; the winter chill seeped into his clothing, and deep into his flesh, a shiver ran up his spine despite the insulated jacket.

Far beyond the manicured lawn and playground of his beloved children lay a path surrounded by bushes and trees, it led away from the castle, the beach and caves it leads to a place Roland himself will end up one day.

A rot iron gate and detailed masonry rose before him in the looming darkness, tracing his fingers along the natural stonework he entered the courtyard surrounded by headstones and mausoleums spanning hundreds of years.

Approaching a smaller mausoleum towards the back of the cemetery, Roland placed his candle on the low stone stairs, before stepping up to the sealed door he lovingly traced the letters of the name the tomb belonged too.

"Oh Lorelei, I can't believe it has been thirteen years, Amber and James have grown so much and Sofia oh you would have loved her, I know you would have adopted her in some way if you were still alive, she has such a spark in her soul," Roland said leaning his head against the cold surface.

"I hate Valentine so much," he whispered, closing his eyes, "it reminds me too much of you, after all its the day we meet. I miss you and I always will, I hope you know that despite my marriage to Miranda I'm not replacing you, that thought frightens me you know. Lorelei, my first love, rest well, and thank you for the love you gave me." Roland finished.

He pushed from the door and took the candle back in hand and quickly left the cemetery, he wiped away tears as he went, a drizzle had started on his way to the gravesite, and now the King shook from head to toe, his mind though so full of thought didn't allow for him to notice.

The candle extinguished itself long before Roland made it back inside, leaving the holder he almost ran for his room, once inside he saw that Miranda had indeed gone back to sleep. Stripping the wet clothing off, Roland found a pair of sleep ware and donned it before slipping into the bedchamber and the warm bed.

As he settled he felt his wife reach around and pull him towards her, "your freezing cold," she muttered pulling him closer and adjusting the blanket; Roland settled into the warmth of his wife's embrace content and soon the pair were sound asleep.

* * *

The following morning Miranda notice two things upon her awakening one there seemed to be a storm raging outside, and second, would be the ungodly amount of heat radiating from the body beside her. Pulling free from the nest of blankets, the Queen turned to face her husband and found him still buried within, only his face lay exposed and Miranda notices small bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Rolie!? Rolie, wake up," she called gently, shaking him.

He groaned, "I'm awake," he slurred after a moment.

"Rolie, you have a fever," Miranda said, pulling back her hand from his forehead.

"Got caught...in the rain...last night.." he said, his jaw chattering "sorry…"

"Don't say that now go back to sleep," Miranda said, leaving the bed, "I'm going to have the doctor stop by," she added, tucking the comforter tightly around him.

Once dressed, Miranda called for a servant to fetch the doctor, and Baileywick, as the morning wore on, Zwick came and went, determining the King had a case of the chills and ordered bed rest and hot soup for the rest of the day.

Baileywick made sure the castle affairs were in order and that the children were occupied throughout the day so Roland could rest, once everything had settled, and the couple left alone, Miranda kicked off her shoes and took her place beside Roland who curled into her embrace.

She readjusted the cover around them both, "I love you," came the sleep laden voice of the King, "Happy Valentine's day," he added, dozing off.

"I love you too, Rolie," Miranda cooed before joining her husband in slumber.

* * *

**_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: Sorry this is late. Enjoy!


End file.
